


Stay

by Hydrophius



Series: Obitine Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BIG OOF, Cuddles, Excuse me while I cry in the corner, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, I tried hard to write fluff, I'm so sorry, Jedi Order be damned, Near-death Experiences, Nightmares, Obi-Wan can't help himself, Obitine, PTSD sort of, Post-Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, Satine Kryze Lives AU, Satine's still in recovery, emotionally and physically exhausted, hallucinations as a result of extreme exhaustion, obviously it didn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrophius/pseuds/Hydrophius
Summary: She's been in the Med-bay for a week now.She doesn't want to be alone.Not when those yellow eyes stare back at her from the shadows.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723414
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> The initial goal was to write fluff.  
> Obviously that did not happen... but at least it isn't complete crack! That's good, right?
> 
> Thanks to my bro, Stellophia, for beta reading this. <3

“Will you stay?”

The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. Her voice is an octave higher than what she wants it to be, but she’s blaming the pain meds for that and the nervous feeling in her stomach.

Obi-Wan halts near the door to her room in the med-bay, back rigid, shoulders tense. She regrets asking him at all; he has a job to do, a Jedi Order to report back to.

But she’s lonely.

And the dreams will come back.

And the pain will return, hot and unforgiving as it rages through her torso, concentrated around her chest.

She doesn’t want to dream. She doesn’t want the pain. She doesn’t want to be alone anymore.

“Please?” she asks softly.

He turns around smoothly, eyes locking onto hers, a deep sadness in their grey depths.

“I-” he appears to think about something before shaking his head minutely. Satine waits anxiously, eyes never leaving his tense form. “I can’t. The Order is expecting me back soon.”

She tries not to let her disappointment show, schooling her features into a blank mask as she swallows her feelings. She notices with some satisfaction that he too is disappointed. But the emotion is there and gone in the blink of an eye. Exhaustion still clings to him like a blanket though. It clings to both of them.

“Of course, Master Jedi,” she says softly, forcing a tired smile. “Thank you for visiting. Good luck.”

“Rest well, Duchess,” he says before exiting the room and quietly shutting the door.

Satine sighs softly, not wanting to take too much air in lest she pull at the stitches holding her insides together. She tugs the blankets up over her shoulders gingerly as she lays down again, drained from the small conversation she just had with the Jedi. Her chest aches, and this time it is not from where the Darksaber pierced her.

The lights in the room are dimmed, the shadows loom, darker now that the lights are dulled. Yellow eyes stare back at her from the darkness, Sith gold like that  _ monster’s _ . A hallucination of hers; that  _ thing _ certainly isn’t here with her. She keeps staring into the shadows, the drowsy effects of the pain meds and exhaustion eventually wearing her down enough to help her fall asleep. The eyes do not disappear though. They stay imprinted in her vision, visible on the backs of her eyelids, unshakeable no matter how hard she tries to blink them away.

_ Yellow eyes. _

The dreams are as usual then.

_ Yellow eyes. _

_ Red and black skin, a mouth twisted into a cruel smile as words are spat from it. _

_ Obi-Wan kneeling, a bruise blooming across his cheek. _

_ Her vision is blurry as she gasps, her efforts to draw air are in vain as an invisible force slowly crushes her throat. _

_ “It takes strength to resist the Dark Side. Only the weak embrace it!” _

_ Her vision blacks out completely, though her eyes are still open. All she can focus on is the lack of air. _

_ A whimper. _

_ A choking gasp. _

_ White-hot burning pain.  _

_ A blade of dark light protruding from her chest as she chokes on the blood filling her lungs.  _

_ Blood from the hole in her chest? No, that had been cauterised with the heat of the blade. It is the splintered mess of her ribs pressing into her lungs that is causing the bleeding. _

_ She gasps, her vision blacking out completely with the pain before refocusing and blurring again.  _

_ Her knees hit the hard floor before she pitches forward onto it and smacks the side of her head, still gasping uselessly and drowning in the blood slowly filling her lungs. _

_ There are hands shaking her. _

_ A warm feeling floods over her. _

_ Someone calls her name. _

_ She feels pressure on her torso before being shifted into Obi-Wan’s gentle yet desperate hold, his auburn hair askew as he leans over her, one hand supporting her head as his other rests on her chest, applying pressure. _

_ Those yellow eyes stare back at her in place of Obi-Wan’s terrified blue, his face morphing until it resembles Maul’s. Everything evens out into black as the pain increases. _

_ Someone is still shaking her. _

She forces herself to wake up, blinking rapidly and breathing just as fast as she flings an arm out to grasp the wrist of whoever was at her bedside. The tickle of soft, cottony material rubs against the skin of her wrist in the dark.

“Satine,” Obi-Wan says quietly, gently prising her shaking hand away from his wrist and holding it in his warm ones.

The lights are out, it must be the late hours of the night. The only light still lingering, is the light from the buttons on the monitors she is hooked up to, and the city lights of Coruscant glimmering dimly from the window. 

“Satine, it’s alright.” He soothes, lightly brushing the stray locks of hair from her sweaty face.

“Obi-Wan?” she asks shakily, not quite fully awake or sure that she is not dreaming.

He shifts in the dim light, robes rustling quietly, “Yes.”

She grips his hands tighter and lets out a shaky breath, moving over on the bed and tugging on his wrist gently.

_ “Please?” _ is all she whispers, voice hitching as tears well up in her eyes, hot and wet on her cheeks as they trail down her face, past her quivering lips.

“It’s okay, I’m here” he reassures her.

The bed dips beside her as he lightly sits down on it, letting go of her hands and moving to remove his boots before he settles in beside her, placing a kiss to her temple and moving closer. There are no words as he gently and carefully wipes her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. He already knows and simply tucks them both in under the sheets, interlocking their hands, grounding her to reality.

She cries silently, letting him hold her.

“It’s alright, Satine. It was just a night terror,” he soothes, pressing kisses to her forehead, his beard leaving her skin tingly.

She clutches at him as if he’s the only thing keeping her from falling apart completely...which she supposes is true. He is the only thing keeping her occupied enough not to look in the darkest shadows of the room and see those yellow, hateful eyes staring back at her.

He kisses her cheeks, then both of her closed eyes. The tears that continue to fall afterwards too. It only makes her weep more. They cannot be doing this. It will end, and she will have to go back to Mandalore and fix the mess Maul made, and then she will probably never see him again. At least not for a while. But it would still tear her to pieces, and she cannot ask him to leave the Order; not when they need him in the War.

_ ‘I’ll need to get Mandalore back in the first place.’ _ she thinks worriedly.

“Should you be here? What about the Order?” she whispers, voice choked as he cradles her face in both of his hands, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Her heart seizes as she thinks about the consequences of him coming here. Would he be allowed to visit her again? Or would he be put out on the front lines as a way to keep him from straying from the Jedi Code?

“Shh. Don’t worry about them. Right now, you need me more than they do.” he murmurs.

He presses another kiss to her forehead, then shifts to recline back on the bed with her.

Her upper body is propped up on the bed almost to the point where she only has to bend her hips slightly before they reach a ninety degree angle. It is not overly uncomfortable, and it helps her breathe easier, so she’s not complaining about that. She tries to twist onto her side, but her chest gives a warning stab of pain and she stops, settling for keeping her head turned to the side and letting out a tired, frustrated sigh as her eyes droop tiredly. Stubbornly, she keeps them open, studying Obi’s face in the pale, golden light that managed to get through the curtains.

“Go to sleep,” Obi-Wan whispers.

“But you have t-”

“I’m staying here, Tine,” he whispers, taking and squeezing her hand gently.

She swallows hard and squeezes back, reminding herself that he  _ is _ here.

He kisses her lips gently, the feeling filling her with a soothing warmth that she doesn’t want to let go of.

“Sleep.”

She’s finding him very easy to agree with right now, her exhaustion catching up with her completely as she listens to his soothing voice, the deep silky tones washing over her and leaving peace within their wake.

Those yellow eyes that shine with pure hate and rage don’t bother her for the rest of the night, their place taken by Obi’s warm, sky blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, please!  
> <3 Love you all! Have a great week and stay safe!


End file.
